


Second Chances

by SiphonRayzar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Pokemon Adventure, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiphonRayzar/pseuds/SiphonRayzar
Summary: Second chances. Some people rarely ever get them, some strive for them, others are given more than they deserve. If you've been given a second chance, to live a new life, when you're previous life was ruined, you should take it, right? Living a new life in the world of pokemon, I'll attempt to forge my own path. OC centered fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is being uploaded both on to here, and on Fanfiction(dot)net. Updates will apply to both at the same time.

**Second Chances**

 

**Chapter 1: Surprises**

 

“Speech”

“ **Electronic Communications”**

“ _Thoughts_ ”

“ _ **Telepathy**_ ”

 

AN: **Alright, so, I've been thinking on writing a pokemon fic for a while now. This one specifically is inspired in part by a couple of fics, namely “Seven and Counting” by TehSammichMan, as well as “The Dark Type” by Manifest_Destiny on Archive of our Own.**

 

**This fic will contain dark themes, violence, as well as fluff, cuteness and the like.**

 

**EDIT: If you're reading this now, I've since edited the chapter. I removed a character, and changed a couple of things, but it shouldn't make much a difference for the next chapter.**

 

 

RUN!

 

That's all that dominated my thoughts, as I ran as fast, as hard as I could, in an attempt to escape. My lungs burned, my muscles cramped, but still I ran, the flashing of thunder behind me, and I leaped to the side, barely dodging a beam of light flashing through where I was moments ago. I turned, and fired off a pair of shots from my revolver towards the creature, both going wide of the target. Seeing the flash of light begin to grow in its mouth, I roll behind building, as it fires another beam of energy. A concussive blast hits my back side, but I'm already running down the alley way as the corner was blasted apart. The light from buildings on fire lights up the dark sky, blocking out the stars.

 

I duck into the building through a side door, long since broken open, and take a look at my map, and wait. I hear the beast take to the air, and fly overhead, too big to fit in the ally. Glancing over my map, I see that I need to make a run about 5 miles to the north, and I'll be out of the city. I had thought that coming to the city would be a good idea, but as it turns out, these, creatures, are even more abundant in the city then they were in the country.

 

Ever since the meteorites impacted years ago, the world has gone to shit, and the center of Arkansas, as it turned out, was no exception. I put away the map, and reload my revolver, making sure to only drop the empty cartridges, slowly make my way back out, waiting for the beast to make another round before dashing behind another building.

 

I continue this pattern, until I make it to the edge of the city. There sits a stretch of open road, between me and the forest. Just gotta make it across. I take a look around, and don't see any creatures nearby, and I dash towards the woods. Just as I reach the edge, I hear a roar, and glance behind me as I quicken my pace, and the creature from earlier flying towards me. I take aim with my revolver, and fire off a shot, forcing it to dodge to the side, slowing its pace.

 

Continue running, weaving in and out from the trees, gaining multiple new scratches along my face and arms as I run. A tree explodes behind me as the beast fires off another attack, and roars at the top of its lungs. I continue running, when all of a sudden, a massive vibration causes me to lose my footing, and I stumble forward, watching as the ground in front of me suddenly cracks and breaks open. I step back, turning as I hear multiple creatures roaring in the distance, and jump, just barely clearing the now 6 foot gap, seeing tumbling dirt and rock filling into the rapidly enlarging sink hole.

 

I go to continue running, when a blast of fire fills the space in front of me. I instinctually step back, losing my footing as the ground gives way beneath me. My vision is filled with dirt and rock, and I close my eyes, and throw out my hands to grab something, anything.

 

After a moment of suffocating pressure from the dirt and rocks above me, I suddenly feel and hear wind passing through me, and I open my eyes, and see darkness. Instantly panicking, I flail around for anything to grab, and upon finding nothing, I curl up into a ball and close my eyes.

 

I hear a fwoosh, and through my close eyes I see a bright light zoom past. I open my eyes to follow the light, and watch as it impacts the ground below. A sharp pain explodes in my side, as a grey scaled, winged creature impacts me with its face, before opening its maw. I lash out with my arm, smacking it in the face, before grabbing a hold of one if its horns, and yank, attempting to pull it between me and the floor.

 

The creature puts up a fight, flapping its wings and shaking around. With my weight added to it, it can't maintain lift, and we both fall towards the ground below, with rocks and dust following us. It bucks, and before I can do anything else, we slam into the ground.

 

PAIN explodes across my entire body as I'm thrown forward and off of the creature, rolling several feet before I come to a stop. My left arm feels broken, and it hurts to breath. Shaking, I look up, realizing I can't open my right eye. The creature that fell with me, was standing itself up, noticeable cracks in its tough hide.

 

I reach with my right arm for my sawed off shot gun, and as the creature takes a step forward, I pull it out, and fire a pair of 12 gauge buck shot rounds straight into its face. The pellets impact the creature, throwing it back and shattering the hide on its face. The creature twitches, and then falls silent.

 

Coughing, and realizing I'm coughing up blood, I attempt to stand up, but quickly dash that plan, as my left leg flares up in pain. I lay on my side and feel a wetness from the side of my head, and start to feel drowsy, despite the pain.

 

“Shit...” I say to myself, knowing what that means. I attempt to sit up, but my muscles won't respond, as my vision begins to darken. I lay on my back, and stare up through the hole above me, noticing a bright, blue light. Squinting up at the light, I'm blinded as the light beams down through the hole. I hold my breath, expecting the worst, but realizing nothing had happened, I roll over, and see bright, blue lines working their way through the stone of the ground beneath me.

 

“Sonnavabitch” I mutter out, as I push myself up with my right arm, shotgun set next to me. The lines appear to be creating a complex glyph, but before I can make anything of it, the lines flash, and I'm assaulted with a pain I've never felt before, and my vision fades to darkness.

 

 

Deep in the forests north of Cameron Palace, in the heart of the Tree of Beginning, the night air was calm. Pokemon went about their business, and a certain pink cat was flying in and out of the crevices, enjoying itself.

 

The calm night was interrupted, by a massive beam of light striking down from sky, impacting a clearing. The sound of thunder shakes the forest, causing various pokemon to flee from the impact point of the light.

 

The sound of hundreds of Unown's began to emanate from clearing, as the swarmed in a circle around the center of the clearing. A figure begins to form, becoming fully formed as the light fades away, with the Unown's flying off into the ether, disappearing from site, and the night air was still once more.

 

Mew flies over, coming to a stop above the figure, lowering down to get a closer look.

 

Looking it over, it appears to be a human. As Mew gets closer, she's assaulted by the stench of blood, and begins looking the human over. Seeing that he was heavily injured, Mew reached out with a heal pulse, making a shocking discovery.

 

 

Pokemon and Humans alike, have something called a core. Effectively another organ, the core is what allows pokemon to create and shape energy to form attacks. Humans have cores as well. However, unlike pokemon cores, the cores of humans are substantially weaker, so much so that in normal life, a humans core will likely never be taxed in the same way that a pokemon's can. Certain humans, such as psychics and aura users, have much more developed cores, but still not quite on the same level as a well trained pokemon. More importantly, a humans core allows them to take hits from pokemon attacks without fatal injuries immediately.

 

As I used heal pulse, I noticed the energy was simply passing through his body, having almost no effect. I open up my powers, looking for his core, and discover that he has no core. Which would be impossible, as humans have had cores ever since I recreated them all those millennia ago.

 

I each into his mind, battering aside the pain in his mind, and search for the memories of this human. After finding what I was looking for, I quickly take a glance through his memories, getting a feel for who, what and why this human is here. And I stumble across a discovery. Apparently, if his memories are indeed correct, then I now know why he has no core.

 

I float over to his head, and begin the process of healing manually. I perform a scan of his body, finding the various injuries, and begin focusing on his most fatal injuries. A hairline crack on the right side of his skull, a punctured lung, broken left arm and leg. Its a grueling process, having to heal each individual injury manually, instead of just using heal pulse to mass heal him.

 

As I work, multiple pokemon start walking out of the wood work around the clearing. I ignored them, concentrating on my work.

 

After healing the most critical injuries, I psychically lifted him up, making sure to not aggravate his injuries, and moved him to a more appropriate location to fully heal him.

 

Things had just gotten interesting.

 

 

AN: **And so, that concludes the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading, and yes, I'm aware I never gave the human's name, or why he has no core. More will be revealed next chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please, leave a review. I will be accepting OC's in the future, so those who follow this story, be on the lookout for when I open submissions. Peace out.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

 

**Chapter 2: A Second Chances**

 

“Speech”

“ **Electronic Communications”**

“ _Thoughts_ ”

“ _ **Telepathy**_ ”

 

 

AN: **So, firstly, welcome to chapter 2. To those that reviewed, thank you, and I'll freely admit, I've got a lot of work to do to get better (partly because I haven't written anything seriously in forever, but I digress), and I'm sure certain reviewers are going to pick this chapter apart just like the first one, but that's ok. At the time of this chapter being uploaded, I'll have also updated the first chapter (doesn't fix all of its problems, probably creates more, but I had to edit it, as I have restructured the plot I have planned for this story).**

 

**Anyway, enough rambling, onto the chapter.**

 

 

 

Making sure to keep him stable, I set the human down onto a recently formed bed, and call upon my home. After a moment, the Tree of Beginning responds, and a set of vines creep up and lay on the human, giving life energy into him.

 

Making sure he won't wake up anytime soon, I begin rifling through his memories at a much slower pace, absorbing the human's life story with much clearer detail compared to previously. It all seemed like normal human stuff, but the biggest thing that kept bugging me was that there wasn't any pokemon in his memories. None at all. Which was the oddest thing, sense the world is filled with them, courtesy of myself of course.

 

The most recent memories, however, do show pokemon. At least, ancient versions of pokemon. Which, based on my previous observations, leads me to one conclusion. This human, with his lack of core, is from the ancient times.

 

Actually, from right before the creation of pokemon. I do another scan of his mind, and begin thinking, floating in the air above him. Recent events in the world have been, dangerous, for legendary pokemon like myself. A currently unnamed organization is making heavy handed efforts to acquire legendary pokemon, and have gotten a bit too close for comfort if the other legendary pokemon are to be believed.

 

While I may be loath to admit it, I'm likely one of the legendary pokemon that's on their hit list, given my level of power. Looking him over, I make my decision. But first, before I set him out on his journey, a couple of things need to be taken care of. Like the lack of a core. Giving him a core will make the rest of this process much easier.

 

I hover above his chest, and concentrate. After a moment, A tiny spark of a core is created, and I lower it into his chest, and begin creating the connections required for it to take effect, and to grow. The process of connecting a newly created core, to an organic body that's already set in its ways, is substantially more difficult then simply creating something from scratch. I do a once over of his body, and begin reversing the aging process of his body.

 

While I can't stop time like Celebi, I can certainly halt, and even reverse the aging, of a mere human. Reversing his age back to around the age of 16 human years, when the human body is quick to accept changes. I would make him younger, but I need him to be able to operate on his own physically. And, as I guessed from his memories, he looks nearly 20 at the age of 16 anyway. At least, as far as humans go.

 

I then take a direct look at his genes, and begin making subtle changes. Remove the flat feet, remove the lazy eye, fix eye sight, other minor changes. I open his eyes, and check to make sure they have 20/20 vision. After that, I finalize the changes, and put him in a deep sleep, to allow the changes to fully take effect, and for the core to fully connect to his body.

 

Now, onto the next step. Since this human doesn't exist in any of the databases of world, I'll have to have a backstory created for him. Shouldn't be too hard, I've done it before. Checking over him one more time, I take a mental picture of clothes sizes I'll need to get, and head out, heading towards Cameron Palace.

 

Several Hours later

 

 

Darkness. That's what I awaken to, the lack of pain making me think I had finally died, and passed on. I attempt to move, stretch, anything. I feel something connected to my skin, and as I attempt to stretch, I feel slight pain as it drags across my skin.

 

“ _So much for being dead...”_ I think to myself, and I attempt to open my eyes. They feel heavy, much heavier than they were before. Now that I think of it, my whole body feels different, can't quite put my finger on it.

 

I finally get my eyes open, and immediately have to squint, with the light being brighter than I was expecting. As my eyes adjust, I begin to take in my surroundings, and am pleasantly surprised.

 

I appear to be sitting on a bed, in what appears to be a stone like room of some kind. I attempt to sit up, and as I do so, the “vines” that appear to have been holding me down, suddenly retract. I stare, having never seen anything like that before, and slowly sit up, taking a look around. I'm still in my cloths, but they seem to be too large now for some reason.

 

I know I had lost weight from the constant running, but not that much, noting that my pants appear to now be 2 sizes too big. I take a look over myself, taking in the fact that all of my previous injuries appear to have been fully healed. I pat myself down, looking for any remaining injuries, but don't find any.

 

“That's kinda odd...” I grumble to myself, and slide over to the side of the bed, moving to get off the bed. As I attempt to stand, I realize my shoes are even too small now, be a couple of sizes at least. Still a little confused, I stand up, regaining my balance as I go, and wobble over to a window at the side of the room. As I take a look out, I'm astounded by what I see.

 

Apparently, I've been transported to a monstrous, castle sized tree. I rub my eyes to check I'm not seeing things, and that's when I notice the animals. Birds, unlike anything I've seen before, are flying too and fro, all different colors and shapes.

 

Something seems to be off though, with this monstrous tree I'm in. Large, blue colored crystalline growths dot various parts of the tree, which now I realize, looks more like rock than wood. Looking around the room I'm in, I see one of the same same crystalline growths, near towards a doorway.

 

Walking over, I crouch down, to it, looking it over. Before I can make anything of it however, I hear a feminine voice speak.

 

“ _ **Ah, I see you're awake. Come, join me downstairs. We have much to discuss,**_ ” seems to come from everywhere. I frantically look around, but see no one. Standing up slowly, I make my way to the doorway, and see stairs heading downstairs, with soft light coming from down below.

 

I do a once over of my person for any kind of weapon, and find nothing. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained...” I mumble to myself, and slowly make my way down the stairs. After walking down the stairs for a few minutes, I reach another door way, and walk into a well lit room.

 

Looking around, I look for the source of the voice, taking in the décor of the room. Roughly 20 feet wide, by 40 feet long, by 10 feet tall. A single chair set in front of mirror, with what wooden wardrobe to the left side.

 

I step forward, calling out “Hello?”

 

“ _ **Why, hello there. I'm sure you have many questions.**_ ” the voice calls out again. I narrow my eyes, and begin walking forward, scanning the room for the source, when I hear a whistling noise, and suddenly, a pink cat appears directly in front of me.

 

I jump backwards, startled from its sudden appearance. I stare at it for a moment, noting that its seemingly floating in mid air, of its own accord. I slowly inch forward, saying “Are, are you the one talking?”

 

The pink cat, with its bright blue eyes, floats forward, and I hear “ _ **Why, yes, yes I am. I'm Mew, the one who healed your injuries. We have much to discuss.**_ ” The cat, Mew apparently, floats over to the chair, and I hear “ _ **You'll want to sit down for this, as what I have to tell you, will be, shocking, to say the least.**_ ” in a serious tone.

 

“Um, ok.” I respond, walking over to the chair, and I sit down. Mew floats over in front of me, and says “ _ **Firstly, I'm sure you're thinking this is all a dream. I an assure you, its not.**_ ”

 

I cross my arms, saying “Alright, I think I can agree on this not being a dream. Already did the pain test when I woke up. Now, what are you, exactly? I've seen many creatures, but nothing like you.” The cat giggles to itself, saying “ _ **Yes, I can imagine you've never seen anything like me. Like I said, I'm Mew. Now, I know that means nothing to you, so before I elaborate more on what I am, I need to tell you something.**_ ”

 

Mew floated closer, continuing “ _ **The world you new, is gone. That bright light, that you saw before you blacked out, was a celestial time gate. As of now, you're over 5000 years in the future.**_ ”

 

I simply stare at Mew, blinking every few seconds as I consider her words. I sit back in the chair, and say “I see.”

 

I stare down towards my feet, saying “Well, if that is the case, then what do I do now?”

 

Mew moved next to me, nuzzling my left cheek as she says “ _ **Well, as the human saying goes, when you're given fruit, you make fruit juice. My suggestion, is you go on pokemon journey.**_ ”

 

I look at her confused, saying “What's a pokemon?”

 

Mew stops nuzzling and pulls back, blinking at me, saying “ _ **Oh, right. Well, to start, I'm a pokemon. What you called animals, are now known as pokemon. Much like the animals of your time, pokemon come in many shapes and sizes.**_ ”

 

“Alright, that makes sense, I guess” I say, scratching my chin. I continue “So, you're a pokemon, the birds I saw out the window are all pokemon, right?”

 

Mew nods, and I say “What about humans?”

 

“ _ **Well, humans are still around. Although, humanity as you knew them are gone. After the cataclysm, which you experienced, humanity as it was then went extinct. I, along with others, stabilized and gave new life to the world. Of the many things I did, I recreated humanity, with some tweaks.**_ ” Mew responds.

 

Confused, I say “So, wait, does that make you a god?”

 

Mew nods, saying “ _ **Yes, effectively. Although, I can't be everywhere at once, no matter how powerful I may be.**_ ”

 

“ _ **Now, I've already had the liberty of looking through your mind, but there are a couple of things I need to finish. Just hold still, this won't hurt a bit,”**_ Mew says, floating directly in front of my face. Before I can react, her eyes shine with bright light, and I'm paralyzed in place.

 

I feel a sensation I've never felt before, like a burning itch behind my eyes, and am suddenly hit with a migraine, but I can't move.

 

After what felt like ages, Mew releases her hold on me, and I slouch in the chair, rubbing the side of my head, and say “What, what was that?” in a language I don't recognize.

 

Mew backs away about a foot, saying “ _ **That, was me rummaging around in your head. I've replaced the language memories from your old life, with memories of the most spoken language in this age. I also gave you a gift.**_ Can you understand this last part?”

 

I blink, hearing the shift, and say “Uh, yes. What gift?”

 

Mew giggles, and says “Why, the gift to understand pokemon. Now I don't have to use telepathy to talk with you. Isn't that neat.”

 

Cocking my head to one side, I say “Um, I guess. What now?”

 

Mew straightens up, and says “Firstly, you're going to have a bath, then a change of cloths. From there, I'll have drop you off at the Cameron Palace. I've got a friend waiting there for you. But first, bath.”

 

Before I can comment, my vision flashes, and I suddenly appear above a pool of water. “WAH!” is my reaction as I fall into the water, and sink a bit before regaining my composure and swim back up to the surface.

 

Upon breaching the surface, I begin coughing up water, rubbing it out from my eyes as I hear Mew giggling above me. I look up, saying “That's, plugh, that's not funny Mew.”

 

“Yes it is” Mew responds, floating down towards me. “Now, time for a proper cleaning” Mew says, and before my very eyes, transforms into a a large, green colored tentacle monster.

 

She lands in the water, splashing a large wave over me, as I feel a tendril wrap around my midsection, and lift me towards her. I struggle against the tendril, saying “Come on now, I can wash myself thank you very much. This isn't funny.”

 

“Oh, it very much is. Don't worry, you're not packing anything I haven't seen before.” Mew says, as she strips my old cloths off of me.

 

One very awkward bath later, and Mew teleports (that's what that flash was earlier, apparently) me back to the room with the wardrobe. Mew at least gives me the privacy to change first, but after getting on a plain pair of blue jeans, grey T-shirt and a pair of socks and shoes, Mew immediately appears next to me.

 

I stretch, feeling cleaner than I had in years. Mew floats over and sits on my shoulder, saying “Now, that you're clean and dressed, its time to get you up to speed on the rest of the world. For that, I've arranged with my friend, Queen Ilene, to have you tutored on the basics of pokemon, and to prepare you for your journey.”

 

I reach up, and slowly pet Mew on her side, feeling the incredibly soft fur, and ask “What does a pokemon journey entail, exactly? You haven't explained what I am to do yet”.

 

Mew lifts off from my shoulder, saying “Well, that's entirely up to you. You can become a pokemon trainer, and go on any of the league challenges, collecting badges to the take part in a Pokemon League Tournament, or you could become a coordinator, and collect ribbons at Pokemon Contests, and the like.”

 

“So, like, travel the region, and explore and stuff, right?” I ask, trying to wrap my head around what Mew just said.

 

Mew nods, saying “Basically, yes. Realistically, you can do whatever you want, but my suggestion is to become a pokemon trainer. It would be the best way for you to get used to the world you now live in, and experience that which you've never experienced before.”

 

“Alright, I guess that makes sense. And people do this all the time?” I ask. Mew replies “Yep.”

 

“I guess I'll go that route then. Never got to explore the world much previously.” I say. Mew turns, looking off to the side, and says “There's one more thing I'll need to go over with you, but I'll do that later tonight, when you're asleep.”

 

I furrow my brow in confusion, saying “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

 

Mew's eyes glow, and I hear “ _ **Basically, I'll be talking to you via your dreams. That will be for later though, for now, you have royalty to meet, and I'm sure you're hungry.**_ ”

 

I open my mouth to respond, saying “Now that you.....” and my vision flashes from a teleportation, blinking as my vision clears.

 

“mention it...” I finish, finding myself standing in a well lit room, with intricate wood paneling set in the walls, a large, well made carpet covering the floor, and fancy curtains covering a pair of windows. Against one wall, sits a large desk, with a very nice looking chair, and a set of books, pens, paper, and other office supplies along the desk. A intricate chandelier sits in the center of the ceiling, providing most of the light.

 

I close my mouth, thinking “ _A little warning next time, would be nice”,_ as I take a step towards the door, directly across from me. In the middle of my next step, the door opens inward, and a older lady walks in, saying “Mew said he'd be here any...”, stopping as she fully opens the door and catches sight of me. “minute...” she continues, staring at me for a moment.

 

She straightens up, saying “Why, hello there. Who are you?”

 

I respond “I'm Michael, Michael Canfield. I was teleported here, I guess. Who are you, and where am I?”

 

“You are in the Cameron Palace, specifically in my study. I'm Jenny, Queen Ilene's head servant. Could you follow me please?” She says, gesturing out the room.

 

I follow her out, down a hallway, and into a large dinning hall. Walking up to who I assume is Queen Ilene, a blond haired woman, looking to be in her mid 30's, with a beautiful pink and white dress with gold and purple highlights. Jenny bows and says “My mistress, it appears the boy mew spoke of has arrived.”

 

Put on the spot, I kneel, saying “I apologize for my intrusion, mam. I'm still a bit confused about everything.”

 

Queen Ilene gets up off of her seat, stepping over to me, saying “Rise.”

 

I stand up, rising up to my full height of 5 feet, nine inches, coming nearly at her full height. She reaches out, saying “If what I've been told is true, I'd expect you to be confused about everything. I'm Ilene, Queen of Cameron Palace. May I see your hand?”

 

I reach out with my right hand. She grasps my hand, turning it over, tracing the lines in my hands, as she says “My my, these hands tell quite the story. Mew may have reversed your age, but the scars remain deep inside.”

 

“I...” I say, a little confused. She releases my hand, and walks back to her seat, saying “Now then, you're just in time for dinner. We'll discuss your future afterwords.”

 

2 hours later

 

After the dinner, Queen Ilene and Jenny laid out the various options for me. I could become a trainer, a coordinator, or live a more modest life. I've decided to become a trainer.

 

To that end, Queen Ilene has allowed me access to her library, and from there, I can study up on the world of pokemon. Once I feel I'm ready, I'll have to take a trainers test, to earn a trainers license. From there, I'll set out on my journey.

 

These are the thoughts that haunt me, as I lay in the guest bedroom provided to me by her majesty.

 

I honestly didn't want to sleep, for fear of waking of from this dream. Despite my body feeling everything, I still felt like I was in a dream. I raised my hand, flexing the muscles, contemplating.

 

“Hello?” I hear a low feminine voice, almost a squeak, coming from the window. I turn onto my side, looking towards the window, and see what appears to be a bat like creature, sitting on the window seal.

 

Standing over a foot tall, having a pair of yellow eyes with purple and black colored fur, with a pair of disc shaped ears on top of its head, was a bat that looked like no bat I had ever seen.

 

I slide my legs off of the bed and sit up, saying “Hello there. What are you doing here?”

 

The bat like creature jumped off the window seal, flapping itself over to land on the bed next to me, as I hear “I was flying around, alone, when I caught sight of you. Would you like to be my friend?”

 

I stare, blinking a couple of times, before responding “Um, sure, I'll be your friend. My name is Mikey. Whats yours?”

 

The bat creature jumps up onto my shoulder, rubbing itself against my face, saying “I, I don't have a name. I haven't earned one yet...”

 

I reach up and start scratching it under the chin, saying “Well, I could give you a name, if you want. Up to you though” as I my legs back onto the bed, picking up the pokemon to set it down on my chest as I lay down.

 

“Speaking of, what are you? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with what you are?” I ask, stretching out to get comfortable. The pokemon begins stretching, saying “I'm a Noibat. At least, that's what my meema said I was. As for a name, I'd like that.”

 

“Hmnn..........how about Violet?” I say, watching the Noibat kneed my shirt with its tiny claws. The Noibat does one more circle on my chest, and lays down, saying “Violet, I like that” and yawns, closing her eyes, as a soft purring begins to emanate from her.

 

I scratch along the side of her head, and finally feel at peace enough to fall asleep. I close my eyes, and relax.

 

 

I blink, starring out into darkness. I had hoped this new start wasn't a dream, but I was clearly mistaken, as I begin to walk around, calling out “Hello? Anyone there?”

 

After a moment, I hear a familiar voice saying “Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd fall asleep.”

 

I look around, seeing nothing, until I blink, and immediately jump back, as Mew teleports directly in front of my face.

 

“I'm glad you're getting along with Queen Ilene, and I see you've made a new friend. Good, you're going to be making a lot of those I hope.” Mew says, circling me.

 

“So, where are we, exactly?” I ask, trying to keep an eye on Mew. Mew comes to a stop in front of me, saying “Why, we're in your dreams silly. Well, you're subconscious mind, to be specific. As for why we're here, I'm going to be training you on how to use your core.”

 

I cock my head to the side, confusion in my voice as I say “Core? What core? What do you mean?”

 

Mew's eyes flash, and my body begins to glow before becoming translucent. I start to freak out, as Mew says “No need to panic, I'm just showing you something.”

 

Feeling nothing changed, I settle down, looking through my hands and arms, trying to comprehend what she means.

 

“I need you to look down, into your chest. What do you see?” Mew says, hovering a couple of feet away.

 

I lower my arms, and look down, at my chest. Initially I see nothing, but as I stare more, I notice a spark shining in the center of my torso. I feel over my chest, but don't feel anything different.

 

“That, is your core. As you are an original human, from before the time of pokemon, you didn't have a core when I found you. I created one for you, attaching it to your very being.” Mew says, releasing her psychic power, as my body returned to normal.

 

“ _ **Now then, I need you to close your eyes, and concentrate. Search for your core within yourself. Once you can feel your core without a second thought, I'll teach you how to utilize its power.”**_ Mew says within my mind.

 

I close my eyes, and settle my breathing, trying to 'feel' my core as it were. I concentrated on the feeling I feel when Mew talks to me with her mind, and feel something.

 

A warmth, unlike anything I had ever felt before. Concentrating on it more, my heart beat increased, as the warmth in my torso increases to a near unbearable amount, before settling down. As do this Mew says “ _ **Good, good, you can feel you're core already. That is a good sign.”**_

 

“ _ **Now that you can feel your core, I'll explain what it is”**_ Mew continues. “ _ **Pokemon and Humans alike, have a core. The core is what allows pokemon to power their attacks. For humans, the core allows them to survive what would ordinarily be deadly injuries, such as a direct hit with a flamethrower attack.**_ ”

 

“ _ **In addition, having a core will allow you to perhaps develop your own powers. Those will take time to develop, and what they are exactly depends entirely on how your core develops. However, having a core now doesn't make you invincible. You can still be hurt, badly, by even moderately powerful attacks.**_ ”

 

“ _ **Now that you can feel your core, when you have time, I want you to practice concentrating on your core. Once you can feel your core with just a mere thought, and after it has had more time to develop, I'll teach you how to utilize it.**_ ” Mew finishes.

 

I release my breath I didn't realize I was holding, and open my eyes, saying “Mew, I have a question.”

 

She hovers in front of me, waiting. I continue “Why me? If you really are a god, as you say, and have seen into the depths of my mind, you should know the things I've done, the things I did trying to survive. Why save me?”

 

Mew floats closer, and says “I saved you, because when I looked into your mind, I saw a human who had been dealt a poor hand. You strived to better yourself in a world that worked against you, and even as your world fell apart around you, you still tried to stay true to yourself.”

 

She floats up and around my left shoulder, wrapping her tail around my neck, saying “And to be honest, I did it partly for my own selfish reasons. The world is changing, and becoming more dangerous for Legendary pokemon like myself. To safeguard myself, I want you to be my trainer, to prevent anyone else from capturing me. And who better to be my trainer, then the human who I gave a new lease on life, as the saying goes, hmn.”

 

I reach up with my left arm, feeling the soft fur of her tail, and say “I suppose that makes sense. So, there are people who are working against legendary pokemon like yourself?”

 

Mew floats back around to my front, saying “Yes, unfortunately there are some people who aren't just happy with fulfilling lives. They seek to enslave and control, and are willing to destroy to do it. However, you shouldn't have to worry about them for now.”

 

She begins to float away, saying “Our time here is short, I will contact you again in the near future. Remember, keep practicing on finding your core, and have fun.” as she disappears from my sight.

 

I stand in darkness, as my vision begins to dim, and I finally embrace the darkness, my mind at ease.

 

 

AN: **And that ends chapter 2. What do you all think? I hope it has been entertaining, if nothing else.**

 

**Now, I'm going to be honest, I'm not very good at writing what I feel to me, is boring dialogue. Hence, why I skipped the dinner segment with Queen Ilene. When I had planned out the chapter, it sounded good in my head, but when it came time to write it out, I came up blank. So rather than write something atrocious, I just skipped that segment entirely (which is also partly why I skipped the bath scene. That, and I want to keep it T, for as long as possible). I know, likely not a good thing to do, and I apologize about it.**

 

**Now, onto a couple of things I want to explain about the world this story is set in.**

 

**Firstly, Legendary Pokemon.**

 

**In this world, Legendary Pokemon, much like normal pokemon, are separated into 3 distinct levels of power. Gods, Forces of Nature, and then Standard Legendary Pokemon.**

 

**Firstly, God tier pokemon include Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mew, Xerneas, Regigigas, Yveltal, and Zygarde. All of these pokemon are effectively gods, and can shape the very fabric of reality (some more than others), and only 1 of each exist.**

 

**Forces of Nature tier pokemon, include Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Groundon, Kyogre, Deoxys, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Heatran, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Hoopa, Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele, Tapu Fini ,Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma. All of these are effectively forces of nature, capable of destroying entire cities in mere momennts (some more quickly than others). Much like the God tier, only 1 of each exist.**

 

**Standard Legendary pokemon, include Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Latios, Latias, Celebi, Jirachi, Cresselia, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Manaphy, Phione, Darkrai, Shaymin, Victini, Meloetta, Genesect, Diance, Volcanion, Magearna, Marshadow, Type: Null, and Silvally. Unlike the previous tiers, there are multiple of each of these pokemon in the world, some more numerous than others. They are still rare, and very hard to find. And while all of these are more powerful than most normal pokemon, they pale in comparison to the previous 2 tiers.**

 

**Now then, onto the whole 'core' thing. I'm actually using this idea, courtesy of** **TehSammichMan, writer of the great fic “Seven and Counting”, and I highly recommend everyone check it out, its a great read.**

 

**Anyway, the way I have the cores work, is much like how chakra works from the Naruto series. People and Pokemon, both train their bodies, which feeds into their cores, which then allows them to perform powerful energy attacks, and feets of incredible strength. Most humans don't train their core, but those who do can unlock abilities such as psychic powers, aura powers, and so on. Pokemon can readily access their core much more easily than humans, and rely on it a lot more as a result. Hence, when a pokemon is hit with a powerful enough attack, they get knocked out, as their core is overwhelmed with the attacking energy of opponent. Being more reliant on their cores, is what also allows pokemon to heal much faster than humans, and what allows pokemon centers to heal almost any injury. Severe injuries still take time to heal, but nothing compared to how long a untrained human takes to heal.**

 

**Welp, that about covers it. I hope everyone has been enjoying it so far, I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world. Next chapter will pick up the pace, I'll see ya there. Peace out.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

 

**Chapter 3: First steps....**

 

“Speech”

“ **Electronic Communications”**

“ _Thoughts_ ”

“ _ **Telepathy**_ ”

 

 

AN: **Alright, onto Chapter 3. I had a bit of an issue writing the final part of this chapter, hence why this one took longer to come out than the last one. Hope you enjoy.**

 

For the next month, I acclimate to my new life, studying up on the world of pokemon. It was quite the task, but I was up to it. Seeing as one of my favorite pastimes from my old life, was reading, I tore through the books quite quickly, learning about the 18 different types, abilities, and how Pokemon battling works.

 

During breaks, I would either train with Violet, or meditate, getting a grasp of my core, per mew's instructions. Getting a hold of my core became easier with each attempt, although it was difficult to maintain my hold.

 

Throughout all of this, I made myself useful around the Palace, helping Jenny with chores, as I felt it was my duty to help out, since they were helping me out so much.

 

While I was studying up on pokemon, I also made it a point to learn as much about the various regions, and learn any significant details I would need to know. Kanto and Johto, both had recently gotten over an attempted take over by a crime gang called Team Rocket, with their leader, Giovanni, going missing. Hoenn was still recovering from the antics of Team Aqua and Team Magma. Sinnoh, had apparently averted a crisis involving a group by the name of Team Galactic.

 

The Kalos and Unova regions, were surprisingly peaceful, having not had any noticeable gangs on the news. The Alolan region was quite secretive, and not much information was available from the lone computer I had access to. Not much was known about the Orre region either.

 

For now, either the Kalos region or the Unova region were the ones I had my targets set on, as they appeared to be the most peaceful currently.

 

When the time came, I applied for a trainers license, and took the trainers test. After earning top marks on the test (the test, as it turned out, was basically a commons sense test), I was given my trainers license, and I was set to begin my journey.

 

Standing in front of a full body mirror, I looked myself over, taking in the set of cloths I'd be wearing for the next year. Start at the bottom, I have a pair of (presumably expensive) brown colored hiking boots, with a pair of long, nearly knee high length socks (per my request), with a pair of grey colored tactical cargo pants, standard belt, and a plain grey T-shirt. On top of the shirt, I've got a black tactical vest, with slots for pokeballs, knives, and other gear. On top of all of this, I had a black and yellow jacket, with its own set of pockets.

 

All of this on my heavy, big boned frame. Mew may have made changes to my body, but I was still a good 220 lbs of bone and flesh. Staring back at me were my blue eyes, in my rounded, slightly pudgy face. Freckles adorn my cheeks and arms, giving me an apparently “cute” look, based on what I've heard from the other servants around the palace. And on top of my head, sat the curly red and brown mess that is my hair

 

Satisfied with my appearance, I set about gathering my things. A couple of extra sets of cloths, a sleeping bag, hygiene supplies, etc. All of it carefully put away into a large, grey colored backpack with yellow stripes going down the center.

 

With everything collected, I headed out towards the entrance of Cameron Palace, making a detour towards the throne room to say goodbye, then my first stop would be a couple of shops in Rota, then heading north towards Crown City.

 

Walking into the throne room, I see Queen Ilene and Jenny, talking with an older man, looking to be in his late forties to early fifties. I walked over, hearing Queen Ilene say “...is quite well liked by the local pokemon, to be sure. Ah, here his is....” as she sees me walk over, gesturing towards me. The man turns around, saying in a cheerful voice “Why hello there. I'm professor Oak, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” as he walks over, holding his hand out.

 

I give him a stern handshake, saying “Likewise, sir. I'm Michael, Michael Canfield.”

 

After shaking my hand, Professor Oak reaches into his whit lab coat, saying “I must say, you're the first trainer I've seen earn top marks on the trainers test in a long time.”

 

After rummaging around in his coat for a moment, he says “A ha, here it is.” and pulls out a red colored device, flipping it open, and points it at me, saying “If you would hold still for a moment please.”

 

I straighten up, hear the snap of a camera, as Professor Oak says “And there we go, your official picture for you Pokedex's ID.” He snaps it shut, and hands it over. I take it, flipping it over, looking at the just taken picture that dominates the main screen.

 

“Seeing as you scored top marks, I've taken the liberty to give you the National Dex data, seeing as you haven't yet chosen what region you want to start in” Professor Oak continues as he pulls out a piece of paper.

 

He hands it over, saying “This is your starting voucher. You can redeem that at local poke-mart in Rota for your starting gear.”

 

I pocket the voucher, saying “Thank you, professor.”

 

“Not at all my boy. I had a good feeling when I saw your test scores, and seeing you in person, I know that feeling was true” Professor Oak replies.

 

“Oh, one more thing” Professor Oak exclaims, reaching into his right side pocket, and pulls out a pokeball. He holds it up, saying “I know this is a bit informal, as normally you'd be given a starter pokemon by the regional professor of your choice, but this little one has been passed up by 3 separate trainers at Professor Sycamore's lab.”

 

He hands the pokeball to me. I hold it up, looking it over, noting the fire symbol above the center button, and extend my arm out, opening the pokeball. White-blue light shoots out of the pokeball, forming a tan colored, fox like creature. After fully forming, it stretches, yawning as it looks around, before settling its gaze on me.

 

I open the pokedex, and aim it at fox. It beeps, and then starts saying “ **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly** **400 degrees** **. It likes to snack on twigs.** ”A small list of stats appear, detailing her stats. I pocket the pokedex, and lower myself down onto one knee, saying “Hello there, little one. Would you like to join me on my journey?” as I extend my right hand.

 

The fennekin slowly walks over to my hand, sniffing it, before barking cheerfully and jumping into my arms. I stand up, running my left hand through fennekin's fur as she curls up in my arms. I stand back up, saying “She's, perfect.” I say.

 

They all chuckle, and Professor Oak says “I see she's taken to you with ease. Good good, I hope you two have fun on your adventure.”

 

He turns back towards Queen Ilene and says “Well, that concludes my business here. Thank you for your time, mam.” and does a bow. He then turns to leave, saying “I do wish you the best of luck on your journey” to me as he walks past, heading out.

 

I continue scratching the fennekin, and walk up to Queen Ilene, doing a short bow, and say “I just wanted to stop by, to give my thanks for everything you've done for me.” before straightening up.

 

Queen Ilene, with a smile on her face, says “You're quite welcome, Michael. Now, go out there and have fun. I expect great things from you.”

 

I nod, and turn to leave, hearing her say “And don't forget, you have a home here, anytime.” as I walk out the door.

 

Working my way around and out the palace, saying goodbye to the various servants, and finally stepped out onto the main road. I shake the fennekin awake, who had fallen asleep in my arms, saying “Alright, for now, I'm going to put you back in your ball, ok? Only temporarily.”

 

She looks up at my face, yawning as she shakes her head in agreement. I hit the return button on the pokeball, returning her in a flash of red light. I put the pokeball in my vest, attaching it to one of the magnetic holders, and take a look around, waiting for someone. After a moment, I spot a familiar purple colored bat, quickly flying over to me.

 

Landing on my right shoulder, nuzzling up against my cheek, I hear her say “Are we finally going to go? Can I come?”

 

I reach up and scratch her chin, saying “Of course, you can come. I'm going to need you to stay on my shoulder until I get another pokeball to catch you with, alright. So no flying off until then.”

 

“Okay...” Violet replies, settling down on my shoulder as I head out towards Rota.

 

Once in Rota, I make a beeline straight for the Poke-Mart. Walking in, I take a quick look around, taking in the sights. Signs, prices, and shelves of goods line the store, with a large counter on the left side of the door being where the cashier is.

 

I walk over to the counter. The cashier on duty perks up, saying “Uh, hello sir. What can I do for ya?” in a southern accent.

 

I pull out the voucher, handing it over as I say “I need to redeem this voucher here.”

 

The cashier looks it over, running it through a scanner, and says “Ah, a trainers starting gear. Alright, hold on one moment” before walking over to a back room. After a minute, he comes back, holding a trainers belt, a set of 6 pokeballs, and a bag filled with other gear. He sets them up on the counter, saying “Alright, here you go. One trainers belt, 6 pokeballs, 6 potions and 6 antidotes. Can I get you anything else sir?”

 

I grab my stuff, saying “No thank you, that will be all. Thanks.”

 

After putting everything in my bag except for one pokeball, I walked out.

 

Once out on the street, I held up the pokeball to Violet, saying “This here will catch you. Are you ready?”

 

Violet, who had been looking around at the various people and pokemon around, focused onto the pokeball, and answers by headbutting it. The pokeball opens and sucks her in. After a moment, the pokeball beeps, and I open it back up. Violet reappears back on my shoulder, shaking her head as she grumbles to herself.

 

Chuckling to myself, I shrink the pokeball and attach it next to Fennekin's pokeball in my jacket, and start exploring the town.

 

While exploring, I pull out my pokedex, and take a quick glance through each pokemon's registered moves and abilities.

 

Fennekin, technically my starter, was registering as level 5, knows the moves Scratch, Tail Whip, and Ember, with the Blaze ability. Violet, registered as a level ll, knowing the moves Screech, Supersonic, Tackle, and Gust, with the Infiltrator ability.

 

“I'll need to give Fennekin a name.” I mumble to myself, putting away the pokedex and begin taking a more detailed look at the shops.

 

3 hours later

 

While perusing the various shops in Rota, I came to discover that in addition to the 3,000 Yen that starting trainers are given by the league, my account had an additional 50,000 Yen deposited. Checking in at the local bank, showed that it was transferred in from the Cameron Palace Treasury. Deciding not to question it, I went on a bit of a spending spree.

 

I bought a set of throwing knives and a pair of hachets, a fire starter kit, sleeping bag, 2 canteens, a rechargeable flashlight (one that you shake to charge), ration bars, pokemon food, and other items. Once all said and done, I had spend over 10,000 Yen.

 

By the time I was done with my shopping, Violet had decided to hop into her pokeball to nap, and I was left alone to my thoughts. Rota, the beutifal town it is, was on the south side of the lake, which meant going back across the bridge to head north.

 

Sighing to myself, I begin walking back towards the bridge, the first steps of my journey.

 

Later that night...

 

With the sun nearly down, I decided to set up camp for the night. I released Violet and Fennekin, both appearing in front of me in a flash of light. The 2 turn to look at each other as I say “Violet, this is Fennekin. Fennekin, this is Violet. Lets all be friends, ok.”

 

Violet and Fennekin sniff each other, and begin chatting to each other. While they do that, I pull out my sleeping bag, setting it up against a log. This particular spot, appeared to have been used quite a lot by many trainers of the years, if the ancient looking fire pit in the center of the clearing was any indicator.

 

Turning back to my pokemon, I say “Fennekin, would you like a name?”

 

Fennekin turns towards me upon speaking, and trots over, sitting back on her haunches, and nods yes.

 

“Hmn....” I mumble, thinking of different names. After a moment, I say “How about Scarlet? Would that be a good name for ya?”

 

She perks up, and starts prancing around in circles, saying “Scarlet” over and over before coming to a stop in front of me, barking yes.

 

“Alright Scarlet, lets get a fire going, then we can have dinner.” I say, pulling out a hatchet, and move over to the woods.

 

After gathering up enough wood (mostly sticks, with only a couple of large chunks), and getting the fire going, I prepared dinner.

 

I had gotten standard pokemon food of course. Rota didn't have much in the way of specialty food, surprisingly. Filling up a couple of small bowls, I set them out, calling Scarlet and Violet over to have dinner.

 

While they ate, I had a ration bar. Reminded me of MREs from my time, but more consumer friendly. As I go to take a bite at the halfway mark of the bar, a loud rustling noise to our left.

 

I rush to my feet as Scarlet leaps in front of me, growling towards the noise. Violet flies up to my shoulder, growling, her ears twitching back and forth.

 

From the bushes, a blue and black colored feline pokemon emerges, standing over 4 feet tall at the shoulder. It stumbles forward, appearing to be off balance, its eyes half open.

 

With the light from the fire burning bright, I can see that it is hurt, badly, if the large gash on its right shoulder is any indicator. The pokemon took one more step forward, before collapsing on left its side.

 

I pull out my pokedex as I rush over, taking in the various injuries it had sustained. In addition to the gash on its right shoulder, it had multiple lacerations on its side and belly, along with multiple puncture wounds, and even a couple of burns. Despite the injuries, it was still alive, but its breathing was labored.

 

I spring into action, grabbing my backpack as I run over to it. I set out my medicinal supplies, taking in what I've got, compared to what I need.

 

Its as I'm looking over its injuries, running ideas through my head, when I feel, a tingling coming from my core.

 

Feeling, a sensation I've never felt before, I set the medical supplies down, and sit next to the pokemon, my core calling out. I concentrate, setting my hands on its side, and pull at my core. Using my training, I pull and hold my core. I feel a tearing sensation in my chest, nearly unbearable, and then my hands feel energized. I project the energy, concentrating on the injuries, and I watch as a pink light flows from my fingertips, into the pokemon.

 

The various injuries heal before my very eyes, sealing shut as the flesh fuses together. After what feels like an hour, but was only a few seconds, the energy dissipates from my fingers, and I fall back, getting hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

 

Scarlet runs over, barking in concern. Violet screeches, flapping over and landing on my left shoulder, keening in concern.

 

“I, I'm fine girls. Just, tired.” I say slowly, breathing heavily as I wait for the dizziness to stop, and grab my ration bar, scarfing it down in a couple of bites. As my exhaustion fades away, I begin putting the medical supplies back into my pack;

 

After putting those away, I take a seat next to the pokemon I healed, looking it over. Its breathing had stabilized, its wounds fully healed over. Scarlet, after giving the newcomer a once over, seats herself in my lap, with Violet taking my left shoulder.

 

I pull out my pokedex, and scan the pokemon before me. The pokedex, after completing its scan, says “Luxray, the Gleam eyes pokemon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows.” Basic data comes up on screen, indicating height, weight, and gender, indicating its female.

 

“So you can see through anything, huh?” I say to myself. I put Scarlet down, who whines, wanting me to continue holding her. “Lets finish dinner first, than I'll hold you some more, alright” I say to her, pulling out a third bowl and an extra blanket I had gotten. I set the blanket over the luxray, and set down the third bowl a couple of feet in front of it, and put some poke food in it.

 

After settling everything, I sit back down, scarfing down another ration bar, feeling incredibly hungry all of a sudden. After the third bar, I call it good. I grab some more wood for the fire, making sure the coals will last the night, and snuggle into my sleeping bag.

 

Scarlet and Violet, having finished eating from their bowls, curl up on me, both of them keeping an eye on the sleeping form of the luxray.

 

Feeling the exhaustion setting in, I allow my eyes to close, passing out immediate.

 

 

Opening my eyes, I find myself back in the dark void of my dream-scape.

 

Nearly instantaneously, Mew appears before me, saying “Hello again Mikey, sorry about the delay. I've been busy.”

 

Before I can reply, I feel a massive itch on the backside of my head, as Mew takes a look through my memories again, who says “I see you've made a new friend. And have tapped into your power.”

 

She floats closer to me, her eyes shining, scanning me over, saying “Hmn. It appears your core has grown in size quite substantially since I've seen you. That's, interesting.”

 

She then backs up, circling me as she says “Well, regardless, now that you've made the first step to accessing your own powers, its time for some training.”

 

“Um, alright.” I say, keeping track of Mew as she circles me. I had a feeling this was going to hurt for some reason.

 

Tree of Beginning

 

Back in the clearing, the clearing where the human known as Michael Canfield was teleported too, all was quite.

 

The calm night was interrupted, by the wind picking up, along with the sound of lightning as a circular portal appears. From it a purple colored bat like pokemon with gold highlights emerges, carrying a pair of pale skinned humans on its back.

 

The pokemon does a brief circle before coming to a rest on the edge of the clearing. Hopping off its back, the humans make their way to the center of the clearing.

 

“Alright, Mew's energy signature is far to the north. We need to get this done quick.” Captain Phyco says, pulling out a scanning device, waving it over the area before coming to a stop in the very center of the clearing.

 

“Captain Phyco, it appears this is the spot the ultra energy on dimension originated from.” Soliera says, keeping her eyes on the energy scanner.

 

“Indeed.” Captain Phyco says, pulling out another device and connecting it to the scanner. The scanner beeps, data running across the screen.

 

Walking back to Lunala, Captain Phyco says “Alright, we're done here. We've got the energy signature, we'll track it from ultra space.”

 

They climb back onto Lunala's back, who takes to the air, and flies back through the portal.

 

After passing through, the portal snaps shut with a clap of thunder, and the clearing is empty once more.

 

The next morning...

 

When I come to consciousness, I no longer feel pain from my injuries. I open my eyes, and attempt to stand, throwing something a blanket off from my side.

 

Looking around, I see I'm in a clearing, with a human made fire pit set in the center. Stretching, I can see the sun just barely clearing the horizon.

 

I see a human, curled up in a sleeping bag with a pair of other pokemon curled up with him. With my memories of the last couple of days fuzzy, I try to remember why I'm here. I remember my defeat as the alpha, and subsequent banishment.

 

I look myself over, checking for the injuries I remember sustaining from the fight, and only find fully healed scars.

 

My nose picks up the smell of food, and I find myself drawn towards a bowl filled with human made food. Keeping my eyes on the human, I sniff over the food, and begin scarfing it down.

 

While eating, I see the human begin to stir, along with his two pokemon. Finishing what was in the bowl, I sit down, and watch the human as he awakens.

 

The tan colored fox pokemon is the first to lay eyes on my, and it growls a warning. The bat pokemon screeches, and takes to the air, keeping a wary eye on me. The human, hearing his companions, sits up, looking me over with his................. _beautiful blue eyes_.

 

“ _Where did that come from”_ I wonder, taking in the features of the human as he gets out of the sleeping bag. He is quite tall, as far as humans go, appearing to be light skinned, with curly brown hair on top of his rounded face.

 

After a moment of waiting, he edges forward, saying “Um, hello. I'm Mikey. I see you've eaten the food I set out for ya, how are you feeling?”

 

I stare at him for a moment, and say “I'm feeling quite well, actually. Thank you”, thinking “ _Like it matters what I say, he can't understand me_ ”.

 

The human, Mikey, says “Good, good. You're quite welcome. You were quite hurt when you stumbled into camp last night.”

 

“ _Wait....”_ I wonder, saying “Do you understand me?” as I tilt my head to the side, questioning. Mikey nods, saying “Yes, yes I do. Tell me, why were you so injured? Those injuries were quite substantial.”

 

Looking off to the side, I contemplate. If he does indeed understand me, and if he was the one that saved me, that means I owe my life to him now. Looking him over, I search his eyes for any signs of deceit, and only see genuine concern, mixed with curiosity.

 

Making my decision, I say “I was defeated in battle, over a contest of strength, to determine who would be the new alpha of my pack. The new alpha, decreed that I was to be banished.”

 

Mikey gains a serious face, and after a moment he says “I see.”

 

Before he says anything else, I say “Are you the one that healed me?” standing up to my full height, and walk up to him, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

 

Mikey blinks, saying “Uh, yes, yes I am.” as the bat pokemon screeches at me while landing on the humans shoulder, who reaches up with his right arm. The fox pokemon hides behind his legs, watching me with a guarded expression.

 

I bow, saying “Then I owe you a life debt. And as such, I ask to join you.”

 

I hear the human searching for something, and hear the telltale sound of a pokeball expanding. I feel the ball touch the top of my head, and I feel the rush as I'm sucked into the pokeball. I hadn't felt this experience in years.

 

Knowing to let my energy relax, I wait for the pokeball to finalized my capture. When the pokeball finishes, I'm immediately released, appearing back in my original position, as I feel the tug of the trainer link set into place. Mikey, holding my pokeball, says “Alright, welcome to the team. This is Violet, and this is Scarlet”, gesturing to the bat and fox pokemon respectively.

 

“I've had many names, but you can call me Azula.” I say, watching as Scarlet comes out from behind mikey's leg, and says in a young-lings voice “I'm hungry”.

 

Chuckling, Mikey puts the pokeball away, saying “Alright, lets all have some breakfast, then we'll head out on the road.”

 

Letting a smile grace my face, I watch as Mikey pulls out some food for us, contemplating how my life will go from here.

 

 

AN: **And here we are, at the end of chapter three. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I mostly enjoyed writing it, had a bit of trouble at the end. Next Chapter will touch up on what Mikey and Mew trained on, as well as introducing a new Character.**

 

**Now then, a couple of things.**

 

**Firstly, soneone, by the name of Pokepika's Haunnt, was kind enough to make a drawing of the main character in this fic.**

 

**To take a look, type in the address down below (replacing (dot) with . )**

**https://pokepikas-haunt.deviantart(dot)com/art/Trainer-ID-Mikey-740946971**

 

**And secondly, another thing regarding how many moves a pokemon can learn.**

 

**In this fic,** **Pokemon from lvl 21-40 can have 5 moves. Pokemon from lvl 41-55 can have 6 moves. Pokemon from lvl 56-70 can have 7 moves. Pokemon from lvl 71-85 can have 8 moves. And finally, pokemon from lvl 86-100 can have 9 moves. This applies to all but a select few pokemon, like Unknown or Wombuffet.**

 

**Lastly, this is about my upload schedule. In between work, making videos for my Youtube Channel, and life in general, I'll try to have an update at least once every month.**

 

**Anyway, that about covers everything here. I hope you all enjoyed, peace out.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, extra note. Someone noted that I tend to start dialogue by writing "so and so says", and I realize that is an issue. I hope to improve over time, and I thank you for pointing it out.

**Second Chances**

 

**Chapter 4: New Faces....**

 

“Speech”

“ **Electronic Communications”**

“ _Thoughts_ ”

“ _ **Telepathy**_ ”

 

**AN: I'm terribly sorry for how long this chapter took. A combination of IRL stuff, and my youtube channel, as well as having a hard time writing dialogue contributed to this taking so long. I'm sure I could have done some of the dialogue in this chapter better, but I'd rather post it and move on than wallow in indecision.**

 

**Anyway, this chapter will introduce the first OC from another Author, and I hope you enjoy.**

 

 

Over the next couple of days, I learned that being a pokemon trainer was more of a test of patience than anything else, especially since I can understand pokemon.

 

Walking through the woods towards crown city, I learned from overhearing various wild pokemon, that it was a tradition for pokemon wanting to test themselves to fight pokemon trainers. And I'm the first pokemon trainer coming through these parts in quite a while.

 

Which means the past few days have been a trial of patience, with my walk interrupted every 10 to 15 minutes with wild pokemon attacks. While this has slowed down our pace, it has allowed for some early training of both Violet and Scarlet. And the training of my healing powers.

 

While walking with Azula while Scarlet and Violet rushed back and forth playing, I asked “So, I was looking over your data in the pokedex, and it says here you know Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Discharge, Crunch, and Thunder Wave. I'm curious how did you learn Fire Fang and Ice Fang?”

 

Azula glanced over, saying “My sire was bred for battle. He taught me everything he could remember from his time under a trainer. That is partly why I remained alpha of my pack for so long.” while walking, looking forward again.

 

“I see. What else did your sire teach you?” I respond, checking my map as we continue.

 

“Mostly how to survive once he passed on. He taught me how to avoid trainers, how to fight, and if I needed to enter a human city, how to stay in the shadows.” she responds, sniffing the air, before saying “I smell...”, then upon taking a deep smell, says “ I smell battle” and takes off into the woods.

 

“Uh, wait!” I shout, taking off behind her, with Scarlet and Violet following behind.

 

I struggle to keep up, trying to keep Azula in my sights. After a few minutes of running, we break into a clearing, with signs of battle spread out. Trenches cut out from the dirt, patches of burnt grass, broken tree limbs, and lots of foot prints.

 

I walk around the clearing, trying to make sense of the carnage, when Azule cries out “Over there!”, looking towards a break in the clearing.

 

I run over, Azula matching my stride as Violet and Scarlet hang back behind Azula, as we go through the break, and follow trail, filled with the same foot prints that were in the clearing.

 

After a minute, with the sounds of battle ahead of us, we run into another clearing, and see a pair of humans squaring off.

 

The trainer with his back to me, appears to be a young adult, wearing a solid black outfit with a large red R on the back. The other trainer, a teenager, looks to about my age, with brown eyes, curly black hair, wearing a green tank top, blue jean capris, red flats, with a cream colored jacket tied around her waist.

 

She was clutching a white colored egg close to her chest, with a White fox like pokemon with multiple tails, a blue colored frog pokemon, and a purple and black, doll like pokemon standing out in front, all appearing fatigued from battle.

 

Opposite from them, sat a large blue and grey dragon, with red ridges on its head, panting a bit itself.

 

Know that the red R means this is a Team Rocket agent, I immediately spring into action, saying “Violet, Supersonic on him”, pointing at the Rocket agent.

 

The agent reacts, turning around as he says “The hell?”

 

The dragon turns, catching sight of me and my pokemon. As soon as it turned its head, the female trainer yelled out “Boots, Blizzard!”

 

The dragon turns back, throwing up a spherical shield around itself as a large blast ice shards is launched from the white fox, slamming into the shield.

 

As this is happening, Violet's Supersonic hits the Rocket agent, causing him to stumble, yelling and holding his hands to his ears.

 

I then say “Alright, Azula, as soon as that shield goes down, hit it with Thunder Wave, then Ice Fang!” as I run up, readying a punch to the agent's face.

 

As the blizzard attack finishes, the dragons shield goes down. Azula launches forward, sparking for a split second before unleashing a thunder wave attack into its back. The dragon flaps its wings, attempting to take to the air, but is hit with the thunder wave mid flap.

 

Temporarily paralyzed, Azula leaps up, her fangs glowing with the light blue of an Ice Fang attack, and lands on its back, biting down onto its neck.

 

Ice crystals expand out from the impact. As the dragon roars in pain, Azula leaps off of it as the girl yells “Stiches, Shadow Ball, Boots, Blizzard, Bubbles, Water Pulse, go!”

 

The dragon, realizing its danger, glows and tries to bring its shield up. An arc of electricity flashes over it, and the three attacks slam into it, creating a large explosion, throwing up dust and smoke around the clearing.

 

As Azula was leaping forward, I lunge forward and thrown a punch into the agents face, just as he was getting his bearings. My fist smacks into the side of his face, sending him tumbling to the ground.

 

He rolls over, attempting to stand up. My vision is slightly obscured by the smoke and dust, but not enough to stop me from kicking him over, causing him to cough and wheeze from the impact.

 

As the dust clears, I see that the dragon pokemon is out cold, knocked out from blast. The rocket agent, still coughing, finally gets a good look at me, saying “Damn it, another trainer? Stay out of this!” as he tries to rise.

 

I walk up, saying “I don't know what your issue is with her, but you're a part of Team Rocket. That's enough reason for me to get involved.”

 

Azula walks up next to me, along with Violet and Scarlet, all of them glaring at the Rocket agent. He begins to back, away, looking wide eyed as he searches his belt. Before he can do anything, I say “Azula, thunderwave him.”

 

Azula grins, and shoots out the attack, causing him to convulse before falling onto his back, twitching.

 

I pull out my rope, and turn him over, tying him up in a hog tie. I yank and pull to make sure its secure, and I stand up, and walk over to the other trainer.

 

As I get closer, I see that she has a gash on the left side of her head, with a little bit of blood running down her cheek.

 

Her pokemon watch me carefully, with the while fox pokemon, Boots, stepping forward, saying “You leave Mara alone, scary man!”

 

“Boots, its alright, he helped us” The trainer says in a low voice,

 

Walking up to them, I say “Is everyone okay? Azula here happened to catch wind of your battle, so I rushed over here to see whats up. I'm glad I did.”

 

Azula and Scarlet walk up next to me, as Violet takes a seat on my shoulder. I continue “Lets get you patched up first, then we'll take care of that guy.”

 

She nods, saying “That, that would be appreciated.” and takes a seat, her pokemon crowding around her. I walk over, setting my backpack down, and take a look, lifting up the hair around the wound.

 

I see a gash, nearly 5 inches long, now congealed with dried blood. I pull out a bandage, and clean up the blood around the wound, and then call upon my core.

 

The healing energy comes much easier this time, and I hold my hand over wound. After a moment, I pull my hand away, seeing the gash fully healed.

 

I pull back, saying “There we go, all better. My name is Mikey, whats yours?” I ask, extending my hand.

 

She reaches up, feeling the healed skin, an expression of wonder crossing her face, as she says “Uh, thank you. My name is, my name is Mara” as she grabs my hand, getting up.

 

Still rubbing over the spot, she says “How did you do that?”

 

“Um, I'm not really sure. I just can.” I respond, looking over her pokemon. The slight fatigue from healing her head wound was nothing like the fatigue when I healed Azula.

 

I look over to the rocket agent, struggling with his ropes, and say “Alright, lets get your pokemon healed up, then I'll get the authorities” and lift up my backpack, grabbing some healing items.

 

After checking over everyone's pokemon (even the rocket's salamance, which I returned to its pokeball), I pulled out my emergency phone, and call up the Authorities.

 

Couple of hours later...

 

After having the Rocket Agent hauled away by a pair of Pokemon Rangers, I continued on my journey, with Mara in tow. As it turned out, she was also heading towards Crown City.

 

Over the next couple of days, we get to know each other, and our pokemon get used to each other. Mara, as it turns out, is quite the experienced trainer, having traveled across Kanto, Johto and the reclusive Alola.

 

Her pokemon team consisted of a blue frog pokemon named Bubbles, a green dragon named Efe, a ghost doll named Stitches, an ice fox named Boots, a tadpole like pokemon named Rus, and a painting pokemon named Maestra (a froakie, flygon, banette, alolan vuplix, wooper, and smeargle respectivily).

 

She's also followed by a wild Sableye named Cricket, who watches from the shadows.

 

While walking along the trail, I asked “So, what's your goal? As a pokemon trainer.”

 

She hummed to herself, before answering “I don't really know. I just wander, taking in the sights...” with a low voice. She glances over, asking “What's you end goal?”

 

I reach up and scratch my chin, thinking. What is my ultimate goal?

 

After a moment, I respond “I'm not really sure. I've only just started, so I'm sure I'll figure it out in time.”

 

She nods, responding “Well, I wish you luck on whatever you choose.....” before trailing off, her voice leaving her as the egg starts to shake in her hands.

 

We halt, watching as the egg shakes some more, flashing in sequence.

 

“Quick, let's set it down on my blanket.” I quickly say, pulling out my blanket and arranging it in a bed shape. Mara sets it down, and the egg begins to shake more violently, pulsing even more.

 

After a minute of tense anticipation, the eggs stops shaking, and the pulsing light stops.

 

I share a look with her, reaching out while saying “That's not supposed to happen, is it?”

 

As my hand brushes up against the egg, I feel a sudden pull from my core, and freeze as a stream of energy is pulled from me into the egg. This lasts for but a brief second, and I'm released, jerking my hand back, flinching from the sudden burst of energy.

 

The egg begins shaking again, the light blasting out, blinding us.

 

As the light dims, I look back, and see a pokemon take shape, becoming a white colored fox pokemon, with only 1 tail. It is initially in a curled up position, before moving, stretching as it begins to move.

 

I notice that its eyes are closed, but before I can say anything, it opens its eyes directly at me, staring at me for a few seconds before crying out “me-me” and attempts to walk to me, losing its footing in the blanket.

 

Mara, reaches out for it, whispering “Its okay little one...” in a soothing voice. The vulpix turns and hisses, causing Mara to withdraw.

 

I reach out, picking up the vulpix, who coos in my arms, snuggling up against be, then saying “hugry”. I turn to Mara saying “I do believe its hungry, I don't suppose you have baby food?”

 

She gives me a look, before responding “Yes, actually. Hold on a sec” and digs into her own bag, pulling out a bottle and begins filling it.

 

After filling it, she hands it to me, and I hold it over to the vulpix, who is trying to chew my jacket. I begin feeding her, saying “Thank you. I wasn't expecting it to look at me first.”

 

She smiles, responding “That's alright. As long as she's taken care of, I don't care who has her.”

 

I turn back towards the trail as Azula walks over, chuckling as the vulpix greedily gulps down the food. I note that the sun is starting to set, and say “Well, I think its time to setup camp.”

 

Mara says “Ok” as she begins pulling out her supplies. Once the vulpix has finished eating, and fallen asleep, and set her down in the blanket, and help out.

 

Elsewhere...

 

Deep in Viridian Forest, inside Team Rocket's headquarters, Giovanni sits at his desk, going over last minute paper work, making plans, and reading reports.

 

While reading on a recent report, he is interrupted, when a Team Rocket agent opens the door, saluting, and saying “Sir, we've just gotten confirmed reports that Agent Drago has been captured by the Rangers” and hands over the report.

 

Giovanni looks over, saying “I see. Dismissed” as he begins reading the report. Agent Drago, one of Team Rocket's free lance agents, was on a mission to secure an egg of the Alolan Ninetails line, when he encountered a seasoned pokemon trainer, who stole the egg, and fled.

 

Despite Agent Drago's best efforts, he didn't get back the egg, being defeated in battle by the first trainer, and the appearance of a second trainer, confirmed to have a Luxray, Noibat, and a Fennekin.

 

Also included in the report, is the fact that the Agent was knocked out by blunt force and a thunder wave attack, indicating the second trainer got physical with the agent.

 

Giovanni sighs, and files the report for later, and sends off new orders for Agent Drago to be broken out of prison, and to track those 2 trainers.

 

Elsewhere......

 

In the clearing, with signs of recent battle, a portal rips through reality, and a slender looking, bug like creature jumps out, landing in the center of the clearing, the wind picking up as the portal destabilizes and disappears.

 

The creature, surveys the land, soaking in the aftermath of battle, and begins searching for clues. The creature follows the ultra energy, finding small drops of blood on the ground where the energy is the strongest, and takes in the scent.

 

Making sure to not touch anything, the bug like creature, begins to move, following along the energy source, its purple eyes burning with desire.

 

 

**AN: And there we go, what do you think? I know I'm not the greatest at dialogue, and with IRL issues as well, I'm sure its not the best this chapter.**

 

**Regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed.**

 

**Oh, before I leave, the OC, Mara, is the creatio** **n of** **Pokepika's Haunt, a fellow author whom has also created art of my OC and his OC. Check them out on Devient Art by searching for Pokepika's Haunt.**

 

**Now, I hope you enjoyed, peace.**   
  


 


End file.
